


Nonexsistent

by screaminghowls (liveforever813)



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Hurt, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveforever813/pseuds/screaminghowls





	Nonexsistent

It scared him.  
He knew using two bionics at the same time wasn't a good idea.  
Why didn't Adam and Bree see it as well?  
Just because he is the nonexsistent Chussle in Hustle and Muscle, doesn't mean that he doesn't matter.

He was lucky that he only fainted the first time.

The second time left him conscious but weak.

He didn't want to try a third time and become truly nonexistent.


End file.
